In recent years, web application programs supporting a plurality of languages have been used. If a user accesses a web server which runs this type of program, the program is executed by the web server and displays a message indicating a result of the program execution. In the case where the user changes the setting of a language by operating a web browser, the message is displayed in the language set by the change operation. Each user can set his/her own web browser individually and display a message in a desirable language for the user. For information about a technology supporting the development of the application program which supports a plurality of languages, refer to Japanese Unexamined PCT Publication No. 2003-505787, for example.
In order to develop this type of application program which supports a plurality of languages, a program developer pursues the development work with the aid of a translator of messages. For example, in the case of checking a program operation, the translator checks whether the displayed message is correct by actually running the program. In the case where the translator does not understand the principle of operation of the program, the translator cannot determine which part should be modified in the program even if he/she has found that one message includes a mistranslation. In this case, the translator asks the developer to modify text data displayed as a message by the program. In this manner, the program development often requires the collaborative work carried out by a plurality of experts who differ in their expertise, which sometimes leads to an increase in development cost or development period.
In addition, after correcting the mistranslation, the translator restarts the program whose message has been modified to check whether the modification is correctly reflected in the program. In the case where the program has some degree of size, it takes a certain amount of time to restart the program. Furthermore, after the restart, it sometimes takes a certain amount of processing time until the message is displayed. This kind of time is unnecessary because it is not related to actual development or validation work, which thereby reduces the efficiency of the development or validation in some cases.